hamslicefandomcom-20200213-history
Sphene
Sphene is a Homeworld Gem and an original character made by I Did This//Turquoise for Hamslice. Appearance Sphene was a tall, green gem with a blunt horn on the top of his head. He had clawed hands and feet, and his gem is on his left shoulder. He had a long snout and no nose. As a corrupted gem, Sphene is a giant dragon with four arms, one pair being hands and the other pair being simple claws. He has very small wings, small compared to the rest of him, anyways. He has lots of long spikes running down his spine. He still has the long snout, but he has a few more fangs, the most prominent ones being at the front of his mouth, appearing as buck teeth. His eyes have no pupils in them. Personality Sphene is described to be quite apathetic. He's kind of lazy as well, especially now that he's corrupted and has no duties to do as a gem in Chameleon's court. History Sphene was created for Chameleon Diamond, and injected in one of Chameleon's colonies, Oloros-4. He would often accompany gems on missions to other colonies, particularly Chameleonite. The two were pretty good friends, until the incident on Capulet-6. The ship they'd been sent there on had crashed, and Chameleonite called for help from her fellow members of Chameleon's court immediately. The two split up to look for resources while they waited, and the backup that arrived (Nephrite) located Chameleonite and left without Sphene. He started to grow resentful of his fellow gems, continuing to see ships come and go without even noticing his presence. This ate away at him, until one day, he finally snapped, and corrupted. He spent a lot of his days on that planet, still angry, but less stressed now that the guilt of not serving his diamond was gone. He'd gotten lazier, that was for sure. A lot of his days were spent just sleeping on the warm sands of Capulet-6. Until one of Chameleon's patrols found him again, that is. They neutralized him, captured him, and took him in to live with Smithsonite's (fairly small) collection of corrupted gems. She obliged, and tamed him. He's with her now, so a lot of his anger has gone. Abilities Sphene possesses standard Gem abilities, which include bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Unique Abilities * Ergokinesis: Sphene can create plants around himself when he's nervous or upset. * Long Tongue: Sphene has a long tongue used to defend or choke opponents with it, occasionally poofing the opponent. * Laser breath: (exclusive to his corrupted form) Sphene can fire a laser from his mouth to attack his foes. He needs to charge it up for quite some time first, though. Gemology Gemstone Information * Sphene, or Titanite (from the Greek sphenos (σφηνώ), meaning wedge), is a calcium titanium nesosilicate mineral, CaTiSiO5. * Trace impurities of iron and aluminium are typically present. Also commonly present are rare earth metals including cerium and yttrium; calcium may be partly replaced by thorium. * Sphene, which is named for its titanium content, occurs as translucent to transparent, reddish brown, gray, yellow, green, or red monoclinic crystals. * Sphene occurs as a common accessory mineral in intermediate and felsic igneous rocks and associated pegmatites. It also occurs in metamorphic rocks such as gneiss and schists and skarns. Gemstone Gallery sphenedrawnbyhamslice.jpg|Sphene drawn by Hamslice Titanite (sphene).jpg|an older drawing of Sphene's corrupted form Smithsonite and friends.jpg|Sphene with some of his corrupted friends (And Smithsonite) tired titan.jpg|a very tired Sphene Category:A to Z Category:Sphenes Category:Homeworld Gems Category:Chameleon Diamond's Court Category:Designed by BlueWhiteLight Category:Non-Gemsonas